07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Teito Klein/Trivia
Teito Klein is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series 07-Ghost. He is first introduced as an amnesiac and a former battle sklave who was captured by the Barsburg Empire and was considered to be the military academy's star pupil. It is later revealed that Teito is the son of the late king of Raggs, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, who was killed when he was a child, thus making him the prince of the Raggs kingdom, his homeland. His mother is Weldeschtein's beloved concubine or unofficial wife, Millea Klein. Through political marriage to King Weldeschtein, Princess Vanessa Antwort is Teito's stepmother and King Antwort is his step-grandfather. After the Raggs War, Teito is one of the only three surviving members of the Raggs royalty, with the other two being Millea and Ayanami, who has been revealed to be his paternal uncle. Teito had been entrusted with the Eye of Mikhail, a powerful Eye which holds the God Mikhail, since his childhood to protect him against the death God Verloren, whose body he contains as Pandora's Box. After Teito escaped to the Barsburg Church in order to avoid a treason charge, he has made it his goal to destroy Verloren's body. Along with Frau and the Fyulong reincarnation of his best friend, Mikage, Teito travelled across the seven Districts to search for the Cursed Tickets to go to the land of Seele, thus attempting to fulfill the task Fea Kreuz and the previous generation of Seven Ghosts were unable to complete: to execute Verloren. However, in the wake of Ayanami's sudden death, Teito instead goes to Seele to save Frau from Verloren's scythe, and returns to the human world as a baby. Forty years after his reincarnation, he reestablishes his kingdom. Etymology In German (Germany is the country which many aspects of this manga are based on) and Dutch, "klein" means "little", "Wahrheit" means "truth". "Tiashe" has a similar pronunciation to "tasche" in German, which means bag. The surname he currently goes by, his mother's maiden name, "Klein", could be a reference to his small height, which is one of his most distinctive features, or "Teito Klein" could be a reference to "little/small capital", as in Japanese, "teito" shares the same pronunciation with "capital". (He is the little son of a king, and is as important as the capital of a country to his father) In Austrian, his name is a type of stone dwelling with a thatched straw roof. Early 07-Ghost Teito Klein was first seen as the main character in the pilot chapter Seven Ghosts. His general appearance, backstory and character remained relatively unchanged for the final release of Kapitel 1, though there were some small changes between the release of Kapitel 1 and the release of Volume 1. Teito's physical appearance went through some minor changes. Other characters' perception of his appearance has changed, as an early Teito was regarded by other characters as very effeminate-looking.Pilot chapter Seven Ghosts; Teito is repeatedly mistaken for a girl. This is no longer an issue in the finalised series, despite his face looking identical to the one early Teito had. Although his face has remained the same, Teito's hair and eye colour were both originally intended to be somewhere between blue and green, though this was changed sometime during the creation of volume 1.Early 07-Ghost artwork features Teito with blue/green hair and eyes, an example would be the title page and first page of chapter 1. Teito's hair and eyes have changed colour, to brown and green respectively, on the cover of Volume 1. Early Teito had a seal for his zaiphon on his forehead, but this was changed to a sklave brand and moved to his lower back. The Seven Ghosts story required Teito to live as a girl within the Church, and don a nun's habit in order to disguise himself. This idea was dropped entirely in the completed storyline. However, Teito's past as the descendant of the royal line of Raggs and wielder of the Eye of Mikhail is kept the same, as is his friendship with Ciel (whose name would later be changed to Mikage) and assassination attempt on Ayanami. His bullying at the hands of others in the academy did not appear in the pilot. During the course of the chapter, the military invades the Church, and Teito fights with an early version of Lloyd, unleashing the Eye of Mikhail and killing him in the process. It is Lloyd who puts the promise collar on him during the fight, not Mikage possessed by Ayanami. Frau becomes the master of Teito, as normally happens. The promise collar's effect is changed also, as in the pilot Teito would be turned into a dragon (very similar to the one Mikage would later be reincarnated as) if he disobeyed Frau's orders. TeitoConcept.png|Early concept art for Teito. TeitoZaiphonConcept.png|Early concept art for Teito. TeitoDesign.png|Early concept art for Teito. SevenGhostTeito.png|Teito, as he appears in the pilot chapter. Appearances Quotes *''I had never thought of having a dream. Because I'd always thought that I must walk above the rail that the army decided on. That's what I'd always believed in.Kapitel 4 page 30. A question from Castor, about what Teito's dream is, promts Teito to reminisce on his life as a soldier in the army. *'Aren't members of the Oak family supposed to enter either the military or politics? What are you doing here?' Said to Hakuren, when meeting him for the first time. *'If you were chosen, it would be the end of this empire.' (to Shuri, Kapitel 80) *'A girl like that doesn't exist.' '' Said to Shuri Oak, when Shuri tells Teito what qualities he thinks make up the perfect woman. *'Think...think...a way to stop the death god squirming inside of me...is it somewhere in my memories?' ''(Kapitel 44) *'The ground is shaking...I feel like throwing up...how can there be a ridiculous story like this...for that guy to be within...my precious family...' (thought about Ayanami, Kapitel 90) *'If it seems like Verloren is being revived...if you judge it to be my end...kill me without hesitation. I'll believe in Frau.' (to Frau, Kapitel 44) *'O Archangel Mikhail, in the name of the great god, reveal the path of the firmament. Guide my soul.' (reciting a spell that temporarily connects him and Mikhail, Kapitel 44) Trivia *It is suggested in a flashback that the reason for his shortness may be that he only took pills instead of eating proper meals while he was a slave and a student at the military school. *He is one of only three Black Hawks (though he has since defected) whose parents have been shown, the other two being Ayanami and Shuri Oak. *He may be the only apprentice bishop in the series who has not yet been tattooed with an apprentice bishop tattoo. *Teito has been carried by an older male on several occasions-many times by Fea Kreuz, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs and Frau, a few times by Ayanami, and once by Karu. Interestingly, they all carry him differently: Krom and Kreuz carried him the way most people would carry a small child, Frau carries him bridal style or over one shoulder, Ayanami drapes him over one arm, and Karu carried him like a package (tucked under one arm). *Though he does not say so out loud, Teito apparently dislikes it when others mistake him for a girl, as shown when he hits Frau and snaps at Landkarte for making that mistake. *Many fans suspected that Teito is Eve's reincarnation, due to their similarities in physical appearance and personality, and also when Verloren's scythe said, "I've been looking for you for such a long time." However, Kapitel 98 disproves this theory. *Another theory was that Eve's soul is split between Teito and Ouka. This theory was also disproven by Kapitel 98. *Teito is underweight. *Some fans think that Teito looks older in the manga than in the anime. *Before Teito introduced his name to anyone in church when he'd arrived there (Vol 01 Chapter 02) the sisters lovingly referred to him as "Little Lamb". *Teito's current soul number is 042761, which contains four of the digits of his slave number and was given to him by Karu. It is not his original soul number, and his original soul number is unknown. *His birthday is on the same day as Ouka's birthday. *Some fans thought that Teito is Eve's sword. However, Kapitel 98 disproves this theory. *Teito has occasionally and scathingly referred to Ayanami as "Aya-tan."Teito & Ayanami's battle in which they reveal their secrets *Since Ayanami and Fea Kreuz do not have children, Teito is the only grandchild of his paternal grandparents. *It is somewhat strange that Teito is a good dancer, since he has never been shown or stated to have taken dance lessons. 'Extras' related trivia *His favorite food is macaroni gratin, and his favorite drink is melon soda.An omake in the manga. *His blood type is O.ゼロサムのナビゲーションブック, ''The Navigation Book in Comic Zero-sum July Issue *In the Comic Zero-Sum Navigation Book, his height is 159 cm; in the Anime Official Fanbook, his height is 156 cm. *His favourite color is 青空の色 (azure). *In a manga omake, Teito served Ayanami a cup of tea. After Ayanami took a sip, the chandelier above them blasted, and then Ayanami asked Teito how much sugar he has put into the tea.An omake in manga vol. 13. *His slave number was 2741. Fanbook/animation book related trivia *His motto is '七転び八起き' (If you fall down seven times, get up eight).07-Ghost Anime Official Fanbook FanbookTeito.png TeitoFanbook1.png TeitoFanbook2.png TeitoFanbook.png Misc. *In Japanese, 'capital' and 'teito' share the same pronunciation. *He ranked first in the latest popularity poll in Monthly Comic Zero Sum. References }} Category:Character subpages